1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to integrated circuits and more particularly to integrated circuits including oscillator circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
One or more integrated circuit elements of an oscillator circuit may have properties that vary as a function of temperature. However, an application using an output signal generated by the oscillator circuit will require the output signal to have a frequency that is independent of temperature.